


Call for the unknown

by kweenwriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Death: Pietro from the avengers movie, Family Drama, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, first chap is a mess but it makes more sense later I swear, mild homophobia, or attempt at angst, wanda timetravles to x-men peter timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweenwriter/pseuds/kweenwriter
Summary: AU where Marvel!Wanda accidentally travels to X-Man!Peter's world after Pietro's death
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 15
Kudos: 161





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Marvel!Pietro death scene and mention of Alex summers death

> _Red_
> 
> _The color of love and anger_
> 
> * * *

Pietro is dying; Wanda could feel it.

Wanda could feel how his heartbeat slowly giving out, his lungs clawing for oxygen, his brain thinking about her, the bullets, the pain – oh, the _pain._ Wanda could feel her brother’s pain. She could feel him dying. Wanda could feel her brother, her twin, her _soul_ dying. And that hurts more than hundreds of bullets.

And when Pietro took his last breath, it felt like the end.

With a shaking breath, the girl’s knees gave out. Wanda couldn’t feel the ground as her knees touched it. She couldn’t feel her body shaking with anger. Nor the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

But she could feel the pain. The pain of her soul dying. The pain of knowing she would never see her brother. She could never laugh with him. She could never get annoyed at him. She could never hug him. Wanda could never see Pietro again because his dead.

The pain turned into rage. The rage turned into red. The red made the whole world shake.

Then a scream was heard all around the world and through realities. It was an anguished and unbearable scream. A scream of a heart breaking, and a call. A call to her brother. Her twin. Her soul.

A call to the worlds, the universe, the unknown, for help.

And the worlds, the universe, the unknown answered.

Kind of…

* * *

Peter Maximoff was having a bad day.

Generally, he was having a bad week since his mother called him and told him to stay away from her and his younger sister. Peter may have saved the world, but it didn’t mean he or his family was safe. Which he understood – he did – but it sucked knowing that his family was in danger because of him but anyway.

First of all, he wasn’t able to sleep. Again. Because of the stupid nightmares. Again. This was the downside of being a X-Man. The traumas. Second of all, someone ate his favourite cereal. That wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was Scott Summers – aka the guy who blamed Peter for his brother which didn’t make sense since Peter wasn’t the one who was responsible for the bomb – was the one who ate his cereal. And when Peter complained – because he loves to complain and he got a lot of time to waste – the kid fucking told him – Peter, a 27 old handsome kleptomania dude – to get a life.

The audacity!

Third – which should be number one reason – Peter still had one more week of wearing that stupid cast on his leg. Which means he can’t run. – he can walk, kind of, without using crutches – If he can’t run, he can’t waste time nor let out his feelings in a healthy way instead of bottling up his anger and screaming when it became full because Peter hated to scream and he hated the leg cast – oh and oh shit Erik – aka his dad aka Magneto aka super villain aka doesn’t know that he has a child – walked in the kitchen with Charles and Peter wasn’t ready to meet his dad and Peter wanted to run, why can’t his leg heal faster for fu-

“Oh my god Peter shut the fuck up!” An annoyed Jean walked into the kitchen. “You’re projecting too loud and too fast which is killing my head!”

One good think about having super speed? It is hard for telepathic to read his brain since it goes way to fast for them.

Peter was ready to complain again but Charles gave him a stern look. Peter huffed. “Sorry, man.” And walked out – or tried to walk – of the kitchen.

It was barely 10 am and already Peter was having a bad day. And it wasn’t like the day got better. Not when Logan got ‘sick’ and Peter had to cover his classes – did it look like this silver haired dude knew history? He barely knew his father – and Scott was annoying. All the kids were annoying. And when Peter thought he could go to bed and listen to some music; Charles tells him to cover another class. This time P.E. – which isn’t bad, but he wanted to be alone.

“Okay kids, take a lap around the school or something.” Peter said as he took on his headphones and sunglasses.

“How many?” Some kid asked him.

“Three, four or hundred. I don’t know, don’t care either.” Peter was generally more energetic, especially when it came to activities, but right now, his life kind of sucked and he wanted to be alone and sad.

  
The kids groaned and started to run. In reality it only took around twenty minutes to run laps around the school, but for Peter it took days. Everything was so slow; everyone was so slow, and Peter couldn’t run around and waste his time. He hated it, he fucking hated it. At the end of their lap, the kids walked to Peter, sweating and panting.

“Teacher can we do something else than running!” A student shouted. The others nodded in agreement. 

Peter slowly pushed down the glasses at the tip of his nose – for the effect. He should let the students to something else than running around but being the dickhead, he is: “No.” And put his glasses back on. Scott being the dickhead he is, shot a laser at Peter’s sunglasses.

“For fucks sake!” Peter shouted, throwing away his sunglasses – Peter liked them. This kid pissed him off more and more for every day that passed.

“Not fast enough... again.” Scott scoffed.

“Fucking hell…” Peter murmured. He knew the kid hated him, which is understandable, but it was getting annoyed and the guilt of not being able to save Alex killed him.

“Okay kids, go and do whatever fucking you want. Just stop bothering me.”

“What? Aren’t you gonna… dunno, teach us X-Man stuff?”

Damn, these kids wouldn’t leave him alone.

“You expect him to teach us how to be an X-Man when he isn’t able to save one person?” Scott argued.

“Fucking hell Summers, one person! I wasn’t able to save person! And it wasn’t even my fault that a bomb went off!” Peter yelled in anger, which made everyone flinch. It wasn’t the fact that Peter yelled that surprised them – because it was nothing new to him yelling – but he was yelling in anger. Peter was angry which he had never been before. Yes, he did get annoyed at people, but never angry.

“It’s your fault for not saving him!” Scott yelled back.

“Well, maybe you should’ve saved him then!”

The yelling between the boys got louder. Other students and teacher started to gather around outside. Even Erik and Charles showed up. Charles strolled near the boys.

“Okay, enough!” Charles yelled. Immediately silence fell. “How about we go inside and have a conversation. A _calm_ conversation.”

But Peter didn’t want to be calm. He didn’t want to go inside and talk. He wants to run, he wanted to scream and let out his frustrations. He wanted to be free of this stupid cast.

“Peter, calm your mind. You’re hurting Jean again.”

Peter knew he was hurting Jean, he didn’t want to, but it was happening. People stood around, reacting too slowly. And Peter hated it. He hated he was hurting Jean. He hated the slow. He hated he wasn’t able to save Alex. _He hated._

And the hate turned to rage. The rage turned to red. The red made the world shake.

Peter should be asking where the red came from and why was the world shaking. Instead he questioned where the anger came from. Yes, he was angry, but this anger, pain and rage wasn’t from him. Something clawed inside him. A force that wanted to be let out.

The boy’s knee gave out and touched the ground. He couldn’t hear the children around him screaming, nor could he see their fear and the way they clutched at each other. He couldn’t see Hank pushing Scott away from him.

Peter could only see red and hear the horrific scream. He hated that scream; it made his body hurt. It was so painful. Peter did what was most logic for him, he screamed back.

And then…

And then he heard a voice.

“A second chance.” It was soft and a faint voice which blew the red away. Leaving a something behind. No, wait, someone behind. He had never seen the woman befor-

“Wanda…?”


	2. Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh I think I messed up the time a lil so ignore it please. and it's like 4 am so there are probs a lot of gramma errors

> _Grey_
> 
> _Combination of White and Black_
> 
> _Good and Evil_
> 
> **_Happy and Sad_ **

* * *

“Wanda…” The soft voice whispered.

“Wa-Wan-Wan-da…?”

_“Wanda.”_

* * *

_“Wanda?” Young Peter questioned._

_“Yes, Wanda. That was the name I was planning to name her.” Peter’s mom stroked his hair._

_“Why didn’t Wanda die?”_

_“Because…” How do you explain a six-year-old the concept of death? Peter looked at his mom like she had all the answers. Magda wanted to protect her little boy from all the pain and horror. She wanted to shield him away from the world and let him be the innocent and sweet boy he is. But she knew that would never happen._

* * *

“W-Wanda.” Peter choked as tears streamed down his face.

“Pi-Piet-ro…” Wanda whispered, before she fainted.

* * *

Wanda is alive… or Peter thinks it’s Wanda.

A pale woman was lying in one of the beds in the little hospital. Hank had kicked everyone out of the room like he could work alone. Peter stood right outside the door which had a window.

How can it be Wanda? He had never even seen her before. She was his dead twin that didn’t survive the birth. How was she alive? And why did she know his real name and why was she here? Was it Wanda? It has to be Wanda… right?

What the fuck was even going on?

Frustrated, Peter walked up to the kitchen. Charles had sent all the students out to do some activities. Jean, Scott and a couple of students went to town to shop in snacks for tonight’s movie-night – and for Peter, like he could project loudly without Jean getting headaches.

Peter took out a whole box of chocolate ice-cream that he was planning to eat in his room alone. As the silver-haired mutant was about the leave the kitchen, the blue-skinned mutant showed up from nowhere.

“Hello Peter!” A cheerful Kurt said with heavy germen accent.

“K-Kurt!” Peter almost dropped the box.

“Easy there, my friend.” Kurt winked.

“Y-Yeah, sorry…” Peter blushed, even though he shouldn’t. He may or may not have a crush on Kurt. It didn’t take him long to realise it. Not when Peter liked to spend most of his time with Kurt and watch the other boy – in a not so creepy way… – He loved the way Kurt got easy flustered when he got teased. Or how kind-hearted Kurt was, even though Peter could be a dickhead. His favourite times was when they would chill alone and have a deep conversation without anyone disturbing time. Kurt didn’t shy away from touch, so Peter did often come to him to cuddle when the nightmares got bad.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah of course. Why wouldn’t I be fine?” Peter himself didn’t know if he was ironic or not. Kurt gave him the ‘yeah-right’ look. Peter huffed.

“I mean, I guess I’m okay. Nothing is wrong with me or something. I’m just kind of confused…”

Kurt hummed. “Let’s go to my room.” Kitchen wasn’t the ideal place to have a private conversation. Kurt grabbed the other mutant’s arm and teleported them to his room. Peter made himself comfortable in his bed fast and opened up the box.

“Oh shit, I only grabbed one spoon.” Peter realised. “One se-“

“It’s okay!” Kurt said fast. He took a seat beside Peter. The fast mutant was quick to eat the ice-cream. “I don’t like to eat ice-cream so much.”

Peter gasped with mouth full of ice-cream. “How can you not like ice-cream? That is a sin.”

“It’s because I get brain freeze easily.” Kurt pouted.

_Cute._ Peter thought. “Fine, I’ll let you off the hook.” Peter was already halfway through the ice-cream box.

“So… do you know that woman?” Kurt asked, referring to Wanda. Peter played with the ice-cream, biting his lips.

“Kinda… I mean she’s my twin sisterbutthatisn’tpossiblesi-“

“Woah! Calm down Peter, you’re talking to fast.” Peter ran his hand through the hair and mumbled sorry.

“I think she’s my twin sister…” Peter frowned. “Which shouldn’t be possible since my Wanda died at birth. That was what my mom told me.”

Silence filled the room for a moment. Peter finished the rest of the ice-cream, and Kurt teleported to the kitchen and back. In his hands was another ice-cream box. Smile tugged at Peter’s lips.

“You’re the best.”

Kurt returned the smile. It didn’t take long time before Peter was almost finished with the box.

“Why do you think the woman i-“

“Wanda.” Peter corrected Kurt. “Her name is Wanda.”

“Yeah, sorry. Wanda.” Kurt corrected. “Why do you think Wanda is your sister?”

Peter shrugged. The voice had hinted to Peter that the woman was his sister, but it was the feeling he got when he made eye-contact with her that made him think of Wanda. “I don’t know how to explain it. First, I heard a voice whispered, ‘second chance’ and ‘Wanda to me.”

“Voice?”

“Yeah, weird I know.”

“Not weirded than the fact our parents have had sex.” Kurt pointed out causally. Peter had told Kurt himself that Erik was his father. At this point, everyone expect Erik knew. They were waiting for Peter to confess to his father. While, Kurt found out who is biological mother somehow – Peter had to ask him later. Though, Raven didn’t know that Kurt knows. 

“Wait, what?!”

“Yeah, Jean told me when I wanted to confirm Raven is my mother. What if Erik is my father too? Does it mean we are sibl-“

“Oh, hell no!” Peter looked horrified. Kurt couldn’t be his sibling. If he was, that means Peter are crushing on his brother. Oh my god, Peter has a brother complex!

“What? Don’t you want me as you brother? Am I that bad?”

The way Kurt looked, broke Peter heart. Kurt was already insecure about his appearance, even with mutants. Peter hurried to correct himself.

“No, I’ve a crush on youandIdontwantlikesomeonewhocanpos-“ Peter stopped himself. Did he just confess to Kurt?! The speeder looked horrified. Being mutant was more accepted than being queer. It didn’t help that Kurt also came from a religion family – oh my god what if Kurt hates him now? Peter tried hurried out of the bed without hurting his leg.

“I’m sorry, I’ll just g-“

“No wait!” Kurt teleported right in front of him and grabbed his arms. With wide eyes, he asked. “You like… me?”

Peter looked away, nodding. “Sorry if this is maki-“ Peter was cut off again, this time it was lips. The kiss only lasted couple of seconds – which felt too fast for Peter. Kurt looked like he wanted to teleport away. Peter grabbed the other mutant, holding hard him hard.

“You… like me t-too?” Peter’s voice cracked. He had of course had crushes before, but he had never been in a romantic relationship before. Peter really liked Kurt, he wanted to be in a relationship with him.

“I think so…” ¨Kurt leaned more forward to Peter until their lips almost touched. He waited for Peter to lean away.

“What if we actually are brothers?” Peter whispered; their lips were so close.

“We aren’t.” Kurt leaned in more. Peter’s whole body tingled. He could feel Kurt’s frame leaning on his as his arms pulled him closer. Time slowed down around them, and for the first time Peter wished the time could stop.

“How can you be sure?”

“It would’ve stood on our medical record Hank made.”

“Medical record?”

“How do you think I found out that Raven’s my mother?” Peter moved his gaze from Kurt’s lips to his eyes. Damn, Kurt really had beautiful eyes.

The one to seal their lips together was Peter. The kiss between them was slow and soft. Peter leaned his back to the bed, with Kurt over him. Peter couldn’t help but smile under the kiss. The kiss lasted a couple of minutes until they both went out of breath. Kurt laid beside Peter.

_Holy shit._ Peter thought. He couldn’t believe he just made out with his crush. None of the men said anything, letting the awkward silence grow even more. Until Peter couldn’t take it.

“The kiss was nice.” As if that didn’t make the situation more awkward. He heard a faint ‘yeah’ from Kurt. Peter turned to the other man and asked:

“Do you want to cuddle?” Peter hopes his face aren’t so red. Kurt only nodded, and they both made themselves comfortable in bed.

“I want to be little spoon” Peter went on. He loved when the other mutant would put his arms around him. Kurt chuckled. Peter rested his head against Kurt’s chest. Kurt started to stroke the other man’s hair. Peter only leaned more forward to the touch.

“You know, my real name isn’t Peter.” Peter said out of nowhere.

“What’s you real name then?” Kurt asked.

“Pietro. But my mom changed it to Peter when we came to the states to make me fit in more. Though, it didn’t help so much since my hair is literally silver.” Peter yawned. It kind of sucked to change name when you were young in order to fit in more. Kurt only hummed.

“What do you prefer me to call you?”

Peter pondered on the thought for a minute. Pietro was his originally name, but Peter was what he went by most of his life. It felt kind of weird being called Pietro. Wanda had been the first person – except his mom, though she had stopped calling him for Pietro – to call him Pietro. And it felt kind of nice. Though…

“I think I will stick by Peter.”

“Whatever you want.”

Silence filled the room one again, this time it wasn’t awkward. Kurt started to hum to a song. Peter didn’t know which song it was, but it was nice. He could feel Kurt’s chest vibrate. This felt really nice. Peter loved to sleep with Kurt. Now that their relationship has taken another step forward, it made it even nicer.

Maybe his day wasn’t so bad.

* * *

Being a telepathic could be draining sometimes, but Charles has had years of training with it.

Jean was still learning to control her powers, so it would be normal for her to be sensitive to Peter’s mind. Charles was used to it by now and could easily block it out for himself and a certain degree for Jean. The telepathic most time blocked Peter out, only going inside his mind when it was necessary. Though, it could be hard when the speedster projecting loudly and fast around the mansion.

However, it seemed like Peters mood had changed now. The whole morning Peter had been in distress and annoyed, but right now it was quite the opposite. Charles could feel the happiness and love projecting from Peter _and_ Kurt. It seems like the two boys were having a good time.

Charles couldn’t help himself from smiling. Erik came and stood by his side. He had been making jewellery to the younger children.

“Someone seems happy.” Erik grinned. The man has decided to stay for a period of time with them.

The students were either playing or talking together right now. Ororo was helping the youngers girls to plant, while Raven were shapeshifting into celebrities. Even Logan was entertaining the students. Peter was finally sleeping after days with nightmares, and Erik was here. Charles couldn’t be happier knowing that his students – his children – were happy.

Charles wished this moment could last forever.

* * *

The nightmares didn’t go away whenever Peter slept with Kurt, but it made it bearable.

Peter didn’t wake up gasping or screaming whenever he had nightmares. It was more like he jolted awake, and he realising it was just a bad dream he had. Peter couldn’t remember most of his dreams, but he knew it was about him not being fast enough.

Kurt was still sleeping, thank god. Peter took this opportunity to stare at his boyfriend – again not in a creepy way. Was Kurt even his boyfriend? They haven’t discussed that. He hopes Kurt wants to date him. Peters fingertips touched Kurt’s skin, tracing the marks one by one. The curtains mostly shield the sun that was by now setting, but few sunlight sneaked in, giving Kurt a beautiful glow on his blue skin. Peter slowly moved up to Kurt’s hair, slowly stroking it.

“Peter…” Kurt cooed, and snuggly up close to the speedster. Peter could literally die of happiness right now.

* * *

The two men finally came out of the room when the sky turned dark.

Peter honestly didn’t want to leave the bed, but he had to check on Wanda. They went first to the kitchen to grab some food. Charles had saved them six pizza box – five which are to Peter. They decided to stay in the kitchen, since they both wanted some private time. Kurt was on his second slide when Peter finished the last pizza.

“Damn, you eat fast.” A student pointed out. The kitchen started to get filled up. They took out the snacks and sodas for the movie night. Kurt offered half of his pizza to the other mutant. Peter grinned.

“Thanks, ba-“

“Oh, Peter! There you are!” A panting Jean shouted.

“Hey, Jean! What’s up?” Peter hoped he wasn’t causing any pain to her.

“You need to hurry! The woman woke up.”

* * *

Kurt teleported Peter to the medical room. Last time Peter was here, Wanda looked pale and fragile. It made Peter want to protect her. But looking at her now, he didn’t think she needed any protecting. Wanda was lifting up Hank, Erik and Raven to the ceiling with the help of her powers – which Peter thought was pretty cool. Charles was on the side line, it seemed like he was trying to get inside Wanda’s head which made her even madder.

“Get out of my head!” Wanda shouted. She threw Charles to the wall.

“Wanda!” Peter shouted. When Peter think about it, what was he going to do? He can barely walk, and he thinks he can stop a person who are able to snap his neck in one second. And was she even Wanda? The woman jerked her head in his direction. Her face softened, and the red radiating around her vanished. Maybe she was Wanda after all.

The three mutants crashed down to the floor. Kurt hurried over the professor to help.

“Pietro…” Wanda whispered softly. She made her way to Peter, pulling him into a hug.

“Pietro.” She cried. Peter hands were hovering over her. He looked so confused. Peter could feel Wanda supporting herself on him, and they both fell to the ground, Peter supporting both of them and trying to sit in a position that didn’t hurt his leg.

The others in the room left silently, deciding to give them privacy. Both Raven and Hank looked lost, while Erik was glaring at Wanda. Kurt gave him a thumb up, while Charles looked puzzled at them.

Wanda cried for what felt hours. She cried out Pietro’s name and other sentence in a foreign language. Peter could feel Wanda clenching her fists, not knowing if it was out of anger or support. To comfort her, he ran his fingers through her hair. The crying stopped after a while. The only thing left was the hitched breath that felt like a silent scream. Wanda pulled herself away. She looked disgusted at the mess she made on Peter’s shirt. “Sorry…” She said as she whipped her tears.

“Don’t think about it.” It wasn’t the first time Peter has had people crying on him. The younger kids had horrible traumas.

“I got some questions, if you’re up to it.” He didn’t want to overwhelm her. Wanda nodded, not trusting her voice. Where was he going to start? There were so many questions.

“Are you really Wanda?”

“Uh… Ye-“

“How is it possible?” Peter cut off. “Like youdiedatbirth-“

“W-Wha-“

“Andhowareyouhere?”

“Pie-“

“Whydidyoushowupnowafteral-“

“Pietro!” Silence felt upon the room. The twins started at each other with blank face before they burst out in laughter.

“Something never changes…” Wanda murmured, with a smile. “I guess you got a lot of questions. I got some too. It seems like we both do.”

Peter chuckled. “Yeah.”

They decided both to talk about their childhood, to puzzle the pieces together. Peter first started to tell about his dead twin sister – which wasn’t dead apparently – and his mother. He mentioned his younger sister and his dad. He talked about the first time he meets Hank, Logan and Charles, and the time he broke out his father.

“And that was how I meet my father.” Peter beamed. Wanda arched her eyebrows.

“No way.”

“It really happened, ask Charles!” Peter laughed, and Wanda joined him.

Then Peter talked about the apocalypse, and even mentioned Erik’s dead family. Peter told her how he yet hasn’t told Erik that he is his son.

“When are you planning to tell him?”

“Soon.”

Peter shrugged. He always told people ‘soon’ every time they asked. The relationship between Peter and Erik was… okay? Erik did help the other mutant with training. Sometimes Peter would find Erik in the kitchen in the middle of night after waking up from nightmare. The elder man would make him a warm drink and then help him back to bed – though, he did this everyone from what he gathered but he liked to think it was only him. However, now that Wanda was here and Peter may have a boyfriend, he wanted to tell Erik soon. Peter wanted to show off his boyfriend to his father and go to road trip with his father and sister. 

“Anyway, tell me about you!” Peter shifted the conversation. The way Wanda chewed on her lips and playing with her rings, made her seem nervous. 

“How… How about I show you?” Wanda hesitated. Peter nodded. He had to ask her about her mutants later.

Wanda moved closer to the other mutant. Her eyes and hands started to glow red. The air around them shifted. “Tell me if you want me to stop.” She whispered.

The world turned red for a moment, and then the memories flashed right in front of Peter.

Peter saw _everything_. He saw how happy Wanda was when she was young. He saw her father, mother… and brother? The family didn’t have much, but they were happy. Until a mortar shell hit their apartment and killed off her parents. He saw how she cried, and how her brother held her tightly for the days they were stuck there. The name ‘Stark’ flashed several times. Peter saw how they struggle as children to live. How they had to steal food and clothes and snuggle close up together in the cold nights.

Most importantly, Peter saw how much they cared about each other. It seemed like nothing could separate the twins from each other.

Their home country became a war zone. The twins stopped peaceful protesting sought out powers instead. Peter saw Stryker, and chills was sent through his spine. Then came the Avengers, Ultron and the final fight.

Suddenly, he didn’t see any memory. Rather, he felt something. _Peter felt Pietro dying_. He felt the pain from the bullets, how his heart gave out and his strong love for Wanda. But _nothing_ could compare to the pain Wanda felt as her brother died. Peter felt her pain and anger.

The red came back again. Peter blinked, this time he saw Wanda with tears in his eyes. She gently stroke his cheeks.

“Wa-Wanda…” Why do he have a lump in his throat?

“Don’t cry.”

Peter didn’t even notice the tears streaming. They both sat there for a few minutes, letting the tears stream without making a sound. This time, it was Wanda who held Peter.

* * *

“How-“ Peter cleared his dry throat. “How about we go sleeping, and then we can talk more. Are you hungry? I could make you somefoodwhatdoyoulike?”

Wanda chuckled. “Food sounds nice.”

Wanda was about to rise until she saw the cast on Peter’s leg. She furrowed her brows.

“What happened?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah it’s from the apocalypse” Peter said like it was the most casual thing ever.

“Right…” Wanda deadpanned. She traced her fingers on the cast. Red started to emit again. It made the cast break off and the white colour on his skin changed into a healthier one.

“Woah…” Peter awed. “Did-Did you just heal my leg?”

Wanda smirked. “Maybe.”

Peter moved his leg slowly from side to side. Then he curled his toes. He slowly stood up, with the help of Wanda. First, he took small steps around with a surprise look. Then he ran back and forth in the room.

“Holy shit!” Peter exclaimed “Wanda I can run again!”

Laughter filled the room again, with blue flashes. Wanda watched the other mutant with a smile on her face. Though, something felt wrong. Moments ago, she cried over her dead brother and now she was laughing with her… other brother…

“Let’s go up and meet the others.” Peter flashed in front of her. “I think most of them are sleeping but I’m pretty sure that Charles are awake. He needs to know that you aren’t a threat, and I want to take some laps before sleeping if that’s okay with you. Oh, and can’t forget the food!”

“Y-Yes.” Wanda tried to keep up with Peter. He was different from Pietro, yet the same.

“But first, let’s introduce you to Boss.” Wanda nodded, letting Peter take the lead. He took a hold on Wanda and ran upstairs to outside Charles office. Peter knocked on the door – like thousand times. A deep voice told them to come in. Surprisingly, Hank, Erik, Raven and Charles was inside the room.

“Oh, what’s up guys?” Peter greeted casually, like Wanda didn’t attack them an hour ago. “Are you guys have a secret superhero meeting or something?”

Charles rolled his eyes. “Hello Peter and Wanda.”

Wanda stood by Peter’s side, holding her head high. It seemed like she wanted to look strong in front of the four strangers, but the way her hair went to all directions, her eyes begin puffy and red, and she is wearing a white gown; made her look like a crazy, heartbroken puppy.

Peter blinked. He noticed now that she was barefoot and slightly shivering. He quickly left the room to grab slippers and a hoodie for her. Wanda mumbled a thank you.

“I see you’re able to run again.” Charles pointed out.

Peter grinned. “Yeah, Wanda healed my leg. Pretty cool, right?”

Hank eyes widen. “Amazing… That’s amazing! Not only are you able to simultaneously lift up three people at the same time while fighting off Charles in yo-“

“Woah, big guy!” Peter stopped Hank from coming closer to Wanda. “How about you fan-girl tomorrow. It’s kind of late now. I just came here to tell that Wanda will be staying here for a while. If that’s okay with you.”

“Of course, stay as long as you need Wanda.” Charles gave a reassuring smile. “Just ask if you need anything.”

* * *

Wanda fitted right in.

In the beginning, Peter was worried about her. A random woman shows up out of nowhere and she attacks four of the most powerful mutants on the school? That’s sounds crazy right? Well, not on this school. Not when everyone here were mutants with sick powers.

Jean, Jubilee and Ororo made sure that Wanda fitted right in. They scoffed on the clothes Peter gave Wanda – Hey, he wore mostly band t-shirts which looked pretty cool on Wanda – and took her out on shopping. Charles had assigned a room to Wanda, though she decided to stay on Peter’s room for a while. Which Peter understood. Though, the four girls had sleepovers sometimes. That were the days Peter slept with Kurt.

Over time, he got worried about not sharing room with Wanda. Don’t get him wrong, he loved to spend time with Kurt and wanted Wanda to be with other people too, but Wanda often woke up from nightmares and Peter wanted to be there for her. At least Wanda had Charles as their guardian angel. 

Peter wanted to tell Wanda about his theory he got, but Wanda needed time to grieve. No one asked her any sensitive questions or question about her past. They waited for her to open up. Hank and Wanda had a long conversation about Wanda’s power which apparently didn’t come from the X-gene. Peter noticed the way Hank frowned when Wanda mentioned Stryker. 

Peter also had noticed how touchy Wanda was when it came to him. He knew already from the memories that Wanda and Pietro showed lot of affection towards each other – which was more than normal siblings do, but he gets why she does. Wanda and Pietro had only each other. And now Wanda got Peter… he hopes he can give her the support she needs.

Peter introduced Wanda first to Kurt. After the talk with Charles, both of them went to the kitchen. There was Kurt, waiting. Apparently, he had made food for them – god, he got the best boyfriend. Peter introduced Wanda to Kurt. Referring her as his sister from another time, which made the other two snickers. Then he introduced Kurt. He first hesitated to call Kurt his boyfriend, since they haven’t talked about their relationship yet. But when he called Kurt his boyfriend, the beaming face Kurt made confirmed that Kurt wanted Peter to be his boyfriend too.

Wanda was accepting to their relationship. Though, both Kurt and Peter wanted to keep it as secret. Having same sex relationship wasn’t exactly accepted.

Having his sister and boyfriend by his side, made Peter’s day better. Some kids were shit and caused him trouble, but what was life without drama anyway?

* * *

Erik looked around the dinner table.

The students were teasing and annoying each other. Peter and Scott had started a mini food war. Jubilee talked about her childhood, catching the people attentions around her. Raven talked to Hank with love full in her eyes. – Erik were still waiting for them to get married. Charles were fondly smiling while eating his food. It seemed like everyone was happy and safe.

Which meant Erik soon had to leave.

No matter how hard Erik tried to stay low and cause no trouble, death followed him around. His dreams made sure to remind him the scream from his wife and the empty eyes on his child’s face. Erik helped to rebuild the mansion. Everyone was safe once again. Now the only thing left was him to leave. Charles could beg and cry, but he knew deep down that Erik would leave.

When silence fell upon the mansion and all the lights are turned off, Erik would then silently leave.

* * *

Peter yawned as opened up the door to the fridge to gulp down the milk.

It was almost 3 am. Wanda was sleeping safely inside his room. Peter wasn’t able to sleep, so he went to the kitchen to grab some food and milk. He silently hummed to himself as he made some bread. Then, he heard the door closing. Peter frowned. Most people were in their room at this hour, and no one usually left this late.

Peter quickly flashed outside.

He noticed a strange man with a bag on it. He quickly flashed around him, only to realise it was Erik.

“You leaving?” Peter said, trying to not sound hurt.

“You should be sleeping, my boy.” Erik said like he wasn’t about to leave without telling anyone.

“Kind of hard to sleep these days.”

Erik sighed. “Go back to your room.”

“No, you can't leave.” Peter demanded.

Erik arched his brow. “What I do, are none of your concerned.”

Peter clenched his fists. He had to tell Erik now the truth. He couldn’t let his father walk out of his life again.

“But, you can’t leave.” _You're my father._

“And why is that?” Erik sounded like he was getting annoyed. Peter didn’t say anything, only standing there and watching his father. Time may go slow for him, but he needed time to be prepared to tell the truth. Peter expected to tell Erik he was his dad over a nice breakfast. Even bring gifts for all the Father’s days he has missed.

The words were stuck in his throat. His heart was racing faster than usually, and his chest started to hurt. ‘ _I’m your son’_ was the only thought that went through his head.

Erik sighed again and started to turn around. “You’re wasti-“

“No, wait!” _I’m your son._

“Was is it?” Erik hissed.

_I’m your son._

“Peter, if you ar-“

“I’m your son!” Peter blurted out. Finally, the words he had held to was free. Peter had told his father. He did it.

“Wh-Wha-?” Erik was completely in shock. “What?”

“I’m your son.” Peter repeated, this time more confident. “My mother’s name is Magda. Remember her?”

Suddenly Erik stepped backwards. “No, no, no, no…”

Wait, was Erik just leaving? An unpleasant feeling settles inside Peter. “Erik…?”

“I-I hav- I need to leave.” Erik stumbled, turning around and mumbled to himself: “I need to leave.”

Peter flashed right before him, grabbed his shoulders. “Dude, you can’t just leave.” Erik being in shock and confused was an expected reaction. But leaving?

Erik tore himself from the younger man’s hands.

“Erik? Erik?! ERIK!” Peter shouted. He was pretty sure that he woke up everyone with his screaming, but that didn’t matter right now. Erik kept on walk away, ignoring Peter’s call. Peter flashed again in front of Erik.

“Come one, man. Don’t leave me like this.”

Peter’s voice quiver. He was on the verge of crying. Was his own father rejecting him? He grabbed Erik’s shirt, clenching his fist hard while looking down.

“Don’t leave me.” Peter have dreamed on the day he would meet his dad. Ever since he was a child, he wanted a dad in his life. His mother often had to work several jobs to afford a roof offer their head. His childhood was filled with loneliness, even when Lorna and her dad came into the picture. But here was the day Peter had dreamed for years. His own father ripping out his heart like he his hand from the shirt.

“Erik, please.”

Erik went on walking, ignoring the young man who was on the ground now and crying in pain.

“Please...” Peter softly whispered, voice cracking. He didn’t even know if someone heard him.

“Please don’t leave me dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yum yes. I feel like this chap was really mess, and written really stiffly and the characters are so OC. will edit my mistakes after sleep.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it


	3. Blue 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would split the third chapter in two

> _The color of truth is blue_

* * *

“Pietro.”

Peter woke up with a startled. He gasped for air; he could hear a voice, but everything looked blurry around him. Peter startled when he felt a hand. He took the hand, holding on it like it was his life source.

“Pietro.” Another touched him, this time his face. It stroked him. The blur lessened, and Wanda came to his view. She was smiling softly to him.

“Wanda...”

“You had another bad nightmare.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Peter closed his eyes from a moment, needing to gather his thoughts. He was in Kurt’s room. Why was Wanda here and where being Kurt? Maybe she sensed his distress. And, the dream, he had a dream. A dream about his father. Peter dreamt about his father leaving him, no wait-

“Is Erik still here?” Peter tried to not sound desperate.

“Yes of course, where else would he be? Taking over the world?” Wanda joked. If Peter wasn’t in distress, maybe he would have noticed the nervous tone. 

Peter threw the blanket and ran downstairs. He looked in the living rooms, classrooms and the kitchen. He even checked the danger room, but he wasn’t there. Panic rose inside of him. He went back upstairs, running past the kitchen again - wait - Peter ran back to the kitchen. Outside the window, he saw Erik with some kids. 

He sighed in relief. Erik was teaching the kids something. The way Erik was smiling to the kids, the way the kids looked at him, the way Erik ruffled one of the kid’s hair made something inside of Peter... jealous? Angry?

“Pietro!” Wanda came running inside the kitchen. “Where did you run off?”

Peter took one last glance at Erik before turning around and giving his sister the best fake smile. “Nowhere. Let me make us food. Are you hungry? I’m hungry! What do you want to eat?”

* * *

Wanda smiled as she stared at her brother cooking breakfast for them as he talked about the time, he robbed a store for the first time. Pietro looked happy compare to yesterday. She felt stab of pain yesterday when she woke up. She could feel Pietro’s pain of rejection. Something inside her broke when she saw Pietro lying on the ground, crying for his father.

There was no way she was letting anyone ripping of that smile if she could do something about it. Not this time.

* * *

Hours before, a man walked alone in the dark. He had a bag as his only companion.

Erik didn’t know exactly where he was going, but he needed to be alone, away from everyone. It wasn’t safe for other people to be around him, he only caused pain and trouble. He heard a noise behind him. He sighed, someone from the school must have followed him. He turned around and saw a small figure walking out of the shadows.

“W-Wanda?” She was the last person he expected. Erik hasn’t interacted with that woman at all since she literally appeared out of thin air.

“Pietro finally tells you the truth and you run?” Wanda scoffed. “You’re truly a coward.”

The audacity she had to talk to Erik like that. How dare her to act like she knows him? Erik shook his head, kids these days.

“You don’t understand.”

“Understand what?”

Erik glared; he doesn’t own anyone answers. He turned around and was about to walk away until-

“No!”

Red energy surrounded around him. Wanda was using her powers to stop him. Erik growled, there was no point of him to resist since it didn’t work well last time. Wanda made him turn around to her sight.

“Let me go, kid.”

“And then what? You’ll walk out your son’s life again?”

“I didn’t even know I had a son!”

Wanda frowned. “So, you leave?”

“I need time!” Erik yelled in frustration. She doesn’t understand, he needs time to think. And he needed to get away from everyone for their own safety. “I need time...”

“Time? You need time? To what?!” Wanda took a deep breath. It stopped to emit around her as she tried to calm herself. It wasn’t like she could blame Erik. He had lost his wife and child a while ago, getting the “you’re my father” news is shocking no matter what.

“I get it. You need time think, but that doesn’t mean you have to go run off to who knows where!”

“You don’t get it!” Erik argued, he couldn’t stay.

“Don’t get what?! The pain of losing a family?” No one expect Peter knew the feeling. Literally. “I could feel my brother take his last breath as he died. I. could. feel. it.”

Silence fell between them.

“I know the pain of losing family and then finding out that you got more. I get it, you need time but don’t run. That won’t fix anything. Go back to the mansion, there are still hours left before morning. You got time until then.” Wanda almost begged. She let Erik go.

Erik shook his head as he backed away for Wanda. “No, I can’t stay.”

“Erik, don’t you dare leaving. Not after when Pietro finally told you the truth.”

Silence fell between them once again. Erik grabbed his hair, he wanted to pull it out. He didn’t want to leave, but that was the safest choice. The best choice. However, the way Wanda eyes light in red again told him that she wouldn’t let him.

“Fine.” He grunted. “I will stay.” For now.

“Good.” Wanda smirked. “Pietro is going to think it was a dream, so act normal around him.”

Erik stared at the woman. If she and Pietro was siblings...

“Are you... are you my-“

“Daughter?” Wanda laughed. “You wish.”

* * *

Hours later in the living, was full of the kids. It was game night, which meant the kids would be relationships destroyed. Peter was on the opposite team of Wanda and Kurt. The game has made him doubt his relationship with them.

“We win, again!” Kurt exclaimed.

Peter annoyed. “What the hell!”

“Dammit!” Jean cursed. “You guys cheated!”

“Come one Jean, don’t be a sour loser.” Scott teased.

Jean tried to look annoyed when Scott kissed her. Someone whistles and it made Jean blush. Peter looked at Kurt, they both made eye contact and smiled sadly. It sucked having to hide their relationship. At that moment, Erik and Charles entered the room. Some of the kids went running up to them, telling them about the games.

Wanda looked concerned at Peter, while Peter looked down. What Peter didn’t see was the way Erik looked at him, and then looked around awkwardly. Charles, Jean and Wanda noticed it. Charles and Wanda easily noticed it since they knew what to look for while Jean could clearly hear the thoughts coming from Erik and Wanda.

Jean gasped in shock. The students turned at her while she turned around to Peter. Peter looked up to her. The students looked at him and Jean, and then to Charles since he had all the answers. For a moment, it was an awkward silence. Luckily, someone broke it.

“Hey!” Jubilee tried to catch everyone’s attentions. “Let’s watch a movie! Wanda and I bought snacks.”

* * *

Peter was cleaning up the classroom after the lesson was over.

He had started to enjoy teaching the kids history. Most of them was interested in the subject. He hummed to himself as he took his time. Kurt wasn’t getting home for another hour since he was out in town with Ororo.

“Hey, Peter...” Scott knocked on the door. “Can we talk?”

Peter stared at the boy for a second. They haven’t really spoken so much since the last argument between them. Peter forgave quickly compare to other people, but that was because everything went to fast for him. “Yeah, sure.”

Scott ran hand through his hair. “I want to apol-“

“If you want to apologies, spare me the speech. I’m over it” Peter interrupted while putting the books back to the shelf, Kurt and Ororo may be back in a hour, but there was no way he would listen to a boring ass speech.

“Wha-“

“I get it, you’re angry and grieving. So, you take out on another person.” Peter stopped and turned around, gesturing to himself. “Me.”

“Pet-“

“I know, I’m a forgiven guy. Thank you.”

“But I-“

“Don’t think about the details, Summers. How about we go and game a little. My boyfriend won’t be back before an hour.”

Scott just stared at Peter, not knowing how to react. “Uh... yeah sure.”

Both of the walked out of the classroom and upstairs together. Peter started to talk about the new game he bought - yes, shocking. He bought something, not stole. It’s called growth.

“Wait, you got a boyfriend?!”

“Dude, I haven’t even gotten to the best part of the game. Don’t interrupt me.”

* * *

That night, Wanda couldn’t sleep. Neither could Pietro. They both laid still on his bed, waiting for a sleep that wouldn’t come. Wanda turned around to see her brother. Pietro wasn’t the type of person to ever stay still, yet he laid there still, staring at the celling with a look that he was deep in his thoughts.

Wanda smiled for herself, Pietro had been so much help for her the last couple of weeks. Wanda had turned up out of nowhere and Pietro and been by her side every single time. He hasn’t yet asked her more questions from that day and not even questioned if she was his sister or not. Wanda didn’t care if he was her brother or not, she loved Pietro and made a promise to protect him no matter what. She will not fail this time.

“Ugh!” Pietro threw his pillow to the wall before turning to Wanda. “Want to take a late-night walk?”

Before Wanda could even answer, Pietro had dressed up and stood ready with clothes for her. She rolled her eyes and threw the blanket aside. Pietro told her he would give her some privacy and disappeared to who knows where. Wanda had barely changed her pants, and Pietro started already to knock the door.

“You ready, sis? I got you some matching goggles!”

“Pietro, you have barely been gone for a second.”

“Actu-“

“Don’t be smart on me now.” Wanda interrupted. She loved Pietro, but sometimes he annoyed her. 

“Fine, I’ll wait downstairs princess.”

Wanda walked downstairs after couple of minutes, trying to be quit since people were still sleeping. Pietro was waiting for her beside the stairs. He threw her matching googles that he wore.

“It’s for protecting your eyes.” Pietro clapped his back. “Get on, I got a place to show you.”

Couple of minutes later, Wanda was riding her brother’s back. She didn’t know where they were going, but she didn’t really care. Around them, everything went to fast for her. The wind playing with her hair as Wanda closed her eyes and rested her head on Pietro’s shoulder. Right then and there, everything felt perfect.

It hadn’t taken long before they finally came to the place Pietro was talked about. They stood at a hill, looking down a town soundly sleeping. Behind the buildings were the sea shining in the moonlight. Wanda gasped at the beauty; she hadn’t had the privilege to see the beautiful part of the world until now.

“Beautiful, right?”

“Breathtaking.” Wanda said astonished.

“I come here sometimes when I got something to think about. Stumble upon this place around three years ago when I just ran across the country. It’s a nice place. Sometimes I bring my little sister here. You should meet her.”

“Meet your sister?” Pietro talks about his family a lot, but Wanda didn’t know if it would be good to meet them. After all, he did have a twin that died at birth. How would his mother react to this?

“Yeah, of course! I haven’t talk to mom yet, but I think she would be hyped to meet you too. They all would. We can be like a… family…” Pietro trailed off. Wanda frowned.

“Thinking about Eric?”

“Yeah… I had-“Pietro hesitated. “I had this dream… about Eric. I told him that he was my dad and he ran away from me. And it felt like it was real.”

“It was only a dream though.” Wanda reminded Pietro, he can’t know that it was real, or it would actually break his heart ~~(again).~~

“Yeah, but... I don’t know. I feel Eric would reject me if I tell him, I think it would be better if I never tell him.” On outside, Wanda took Pietro’s hand and tried to comfort him while smiling softly but in inside she was fuming. She hated to see Pietro in pain, and she didn’t know if Eric would accept Pietro if he told him the truth. Wanda needed to talk Eric later.

“Don’t worry Pietro, Eric will accept you.” _I’ll make him._

“Yeah, well how about you? How are you settling?” Pietro shifted the conversation. Wanda sighed.

“I’m doing fantastic because of my amazing brother.” They both chuckled. “Jean and Jubilee has also been a great help. Everyone is so accepting of me here, and also kind. It almost feels like a home.”

“Are you planning to stay?” Pietro tried to have a poker face, but the hopeful look in his eyes betrayed him.

Wanda frowned. It wasn’t like she had any other places to go. Her other brother was dead, their home was destroyed. “If you… If you want me to, then I’ll stay.”

Pietro beamed. “Really? You really mean it, Wanda?!”

“Yes of-“ Pietro pulled Wanda into a hug before she could finish. She laughed in his arms as he burrowed his nose in her neck. They stayed there for couple of moments as the sun started to rise and the stars started to fade. They pulled out of the hug after a while.

Pietro hesitated before asking; “But won’t you miss your world?”

“Wor- My world?”

“Yeah, I got this crazy theory that isn’t so crazy compare to our powers. I think you’re from the future in another world. I mean, that’s the only thing that makes. You didn’t know what mutants was before coming here and you thought it was 2015.”

“That... That makes sense. I thought something like that too. I guess I’m your sister from another universe then.”

“And future.” Pietro grinned. “So, you won’t miss it? You won’t leave this world, right?”

There was nothing left for her in her world. Here she had a place to call home, friends and a brother. Wanda didn’t know how to leave this place and even if she knew; why would she leave? She strokes gently Pietro’s cheek, she smiled reassuring to him.

“No, there is nothing left for me there. My future is here, with my brother.”

Pietro leans closer to the touch and Wanda puts her forehead on his. They stay there as the sun giving the sky a warmer color.

“I love you, Wanda” Pietro whispers.

Wanda can feel the warmth and loneliness behind the words. She knew that Pietro had a lonely childhood; his mom working both day and night, his stepfather and classmates treating him as a freak. It was only when his younger sister got born that that Pietro started to feel less alone. And then Pietro meet the X-men and now he had Wanda. Wanda may have had a rough childhood, but at least she had Pietro. Even know she had another brother that helped her through the hard times.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so the next chapter will follow up close since it was split in two. Tell me what you think ;)


	4. Blue 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited as always

> _Blue: trust and loyalty_

* * *

_“Have you heard it? Peter has a boyfriend! “_

_“What who?”_

_“Kurt! They’re so cute together!”_

_“Wait what, Peter is a faggot?”_

_“Hey, don’t call him that!”_

Nothing usually happened at X-mansion, therefore rumors spread easily around. The kids and even the adults talked about the new rumor. Peter and Kurt came to an agreement that they would be public about their relationship. They started by telling the people closest to them. Wanda and Scott already knew. Scott told Jean, who told Jubilee. Peter told Ororo who told Raven. Then it spread around like a wildfire.

Kurt and Peter walked downstairs, holding hands, to the dining hall only to stop right outside to listen to the conversations.

“And we are supposed to accept them?” Someone said.

“Why won’t we accept them Mr. Smith?” It was Charles.

“Be-Because... Because it is wrong!” The same student said.

“And who decided it to be wrong, young man?” Peter froze when he heard Eric. “Humans. The same humans who are oppressing us mutants.”

“B-But-!”

“How can we expect to be treated as equal when we even can’t accept our own?”

Silence fell upon the room. Peter hasn’t told the man the truth yet, but it warmed Peter’s heart that his father supported him. Holding their hands, the couple decided to enter the dining hall.

“Uh, yeah so we’re dating.”

Among the cheering, support – and some apology from couple of students – Peter noticed Eric’s small smile on his lips. Maybe telling Eric the truth won’t be bad after all.

* * *

Kurt walked down to the kitchen to grab cups while Peter went downtown to buy snacks for their date night.

The whole mansion knew of their relationship, and people were surprisingly supporting. Kurt think Eric’s little speech was the main reason. Some did say nasty stuff, but Professor Charles had taken care of it – he kind of had to or Peter would’ve left them on Mount Everest. The love and accepting he had gotten was different from what his biologic family gave him. He was glad that he found a new family.

Kurt hummed to himself as he grabbed two cups. He was about to leave the kitchen until he noticed Eric glaring at him across the room. Kurt jumped, he had never really interacted with the other man and Eric was literally trying to kill him with his eyes.

“Uhm, you okay?” Kurt nervously asked. Eric walked over with an overwhelming aura.

“I heard you are dating Peter.”

Kurt only nodded.

“Are you treating him good?”

His legs were shaking, and his hands felt weak. Yes, Kurt was scared. Who didn’t get scared when your father’s boyfriend – aka the most dangerous mutant who killed the previous president and can twist your neck like it wasn’t nothing – was acting overprotective?

Kurt nodded again and Eric hissed. “Speak up boy!”

“Yes, Magn- I mean Mr. Lehnsherr.”

“Good, if you hurt him I wi-“

“What’s happening here?” Charles interrupted. Eric turned around and threw his arm around Kurt like they were friends.

“Nothing, just two fellow _Deutscher_ chit chatting.” Eric leaned near Kurt’s ear and whispered, “Tell Peter this, and you’ll regret it.”

Charles frowned, Eric was grinning, and Kurt thinks he’s going to faint.

* * *

“Eric said that?!”

“Yes, Wanda help me! My boyfriend’s father hates me!”

“Oh god, I’m going to kill him. And then I will kill Pietro for not still telling Eric.” Wanda ignore the fact that Pietro did tell Eric, but who remembers that? Certainly not Pietro.

* * *

On a hot summer day, went most of the students and teachers were outside, Wanda cornered Eric in the house.

“What do you want, kid?”

“Heard about your ‘chit chatting’ with Kurt.” Wanda glared. How dare he act like an overprotective father when he left Pietro? It pissed her off.

“And?” Eric glared.

“And?” Wanda tsk-ed. “Whatever. When Pietro comes to you again, you will accept him and act as the best father ever to exist.”

Eric narrowed his eyes. “Why are you so obsessed with Peter? Are you really his sister?”

Wanda frowned and took a step back. No one had questioned her being Pietro’s brother. They may not be blood related, but they shared a sibling bond, the kind that was unbreakable. She found it almost offensive that someone questioned her relationship with Pietro.

“Of course, I’m his sister.”

“Then why are you not my daughter? You guys are after all twins, right?” Eric took step forward, straighten up his back to seem more threating.

“Wh-“

“A random woman show’s up out of nowhere. Claims to be Peter’s sister, or ‘Pietro’ as you call him. She has powers but hasn’t gotten it from her mutation. Peter claims to be my son, which I believe, but his ‘twin sister’ isn’t my daughter.” Eric points out the facts. “I haven’t said anything until now since Charles seems to trust you too, but I find it suspicious. Who are you Wanda?”

Wanda froze. Shit. She thought she came here to grill Eric, but it ended up opposite. And he did have a point, but too bad he didn’t know the full story.

“That is none of your business.” Wanda snarled.

“It _is_ my business. After all, we are family.” Erik smirked.

Wanda could feel herself become hot. Her hair and objections around started to levitate. How dare Eric to force himself as her father? The man couldn’t even accept his own son. Her father would never do that.

“You are _not_ my father and you will never be!” Wanda screamed, pushing the man which made him fly across the room. Blue flashed around the room, and Eric was held by Pietro. Wanda stared in shock, how could she let her powers go out of control like that?

“Wanda!” Pietro flashed in front of her. “Shit, when Professor said you were in distress, I didn’t think of this.”

He took her in her arms and stroke her hair, trying to calm Wanda down. Wanda tried to speak but ended up choking through her tears.

“Shh… It’s okay, I’m here now.”

* * *

Weeks has passed since Wanda appeared. She has started to sleep in her room. Peter and Kurt were the new disgusting couple that made out in front of everyone. Eric even settled down and started to teach regularly.

Peter has noticed the tension between Wanda and Eric. He tried to talk about it with Wanda, but she shut down the conversation every time he mentions it. Peter has also noticed how persisting Wanda and Kurt have gotten. They won’t stop begging Peter to tell Eric the truth. Which was annoyed but Peter could deal with it until they started to force both Eric and Peter in the same room.

Kurt and Wanda had forced Peter and Eric in the same room several times. Most of the time it was awkward – or Peter made it awkward. Eric just looked confused every time Peter flashed out of the room. But one time, Kurt and Wanda had made sure to lock the two in a room alone.

It all started when Kurt told him to meet him at the danger room. Peter didn’t think nothing of it. Maybe Kurt wanted to train or show him a new technique.

Peter ran down to the danger room, only to see Eric.

“Hey, have you seen Kurt?”

“No, I was told by Charles to come here.” Eric looked annoyed.

“Oh, okay. Cool. Well I’m going to go and find Kurt.” Peter turned around only to see the door locked – which was open when he came there. He tried to open it, but door handle wouldn’t even move. _Can’t believe my sister and boyfriend are working against me._

“Seems like we are stuck here.”

“Stuck?” Eric himself tried to open the door up but couldn’t.

“I think I can break us out.”

“How?” Eric raised his eyebrow.

Peter has tried this technique when it came to small stuff, but he wonders if he would be able to move both his and Eric molecules fast enough to go through the wall.

“I’m going get us to the other side.” Peter took a hold on a confused Eric.

“You know I can just use my mutation?”

“But where is the fun in that?” Eric could almost feel the kid smirking.

“Is it going to make me nausea again?”

“Nah, it will just feel like your atoms get torn apart.”

“Wh-“Before Eric could even react, Peter moved their bodies fast enough to walk through the door.

“That was… That was incredible.” Eric said stunned with wide eyes. “Did you come up with that yourself?”

“Yeah, is no big deal.” Peter grinned. “I just vibrated our molecules at an atomic level with help of my speed, so that we can move through a solid object.”

“No big deal? No big deal?!” Eric took a hold on Peter’s shoulder. “It’s a big deal. You came up with a fantastic technique yourself. You moved us through a wall, a freaking wall, with just your speed! Give yourself some credit, boy.” Eric slapped his shoulder.

Peter blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh, thanks man.” This moment was the closes Peter would get to a father-son moment.

Eric grinned. “Since you’ve showed me a trick, how about I show you some of mine?”

“Wh- Really?” Peter said surprised.

“Of course. I don’t believe we have trained together before.”

“First time for every time, right?”

* * *

_“You don’t understand, it’s not safe here. Peter, baby, I love you but please it’s not safe. Do not come back.”_

“Yeah, I understand mom.” Peter said over the phone, but inside he was screaming. Screaming and cursing at everyone who was responsible for him not being able to visit his mother and little sister. Some of that anger was also directed to his mother. Peter knew that it wasn’t his mother fault, and she was now more paranoid after Eric being back and the government won’t leave them alone.

_“I’m so-“_

“No! I get it mom, don’t think about it. I made a bunch of friends here anyway.”

_“That’s good, baby. Tell me about it when it’s safe again. I got to go now.”_

“Bye mo-“She ended the call before Peter could even finish. He put the telephone back to its place and took a seat on one of the many chairs in Charles’s office. He buried his face in his hands with a loud sigh. Peter had asked to talk to his mom in a private space – which he was glad for, since he was on the verge on crying.

“You okay, kid?” Eric’s voice startled Peter.

“Y-Yeah.” Peter quickly dried the tears away. “Just remembered how I ruined my favorite shirt in battle once.”

“Hmm..” The look on Eric’s face said that he didn’t believe him. “Dinner is ready, come down whenever you want.”

“Ok, thanks man.”

Peter watched as his father walked away, wishing that Eric was the one drying his tears and not his shirt.

* * *

Silence fell once again the mansion. The stars and the moon were hiding behind the clouds. Peter walked downstairs and grabbed some snacks before taking a seat near the window to look at the dark sky while listening to music. Kurt was sleeping comfortably in bed. Peter had once again woken up from a nightmare and didn’t have the heart to wake up his sweet boyfriend.

Peter was too deep in thoughts to notice the lights getting turned on and a voice calling him out. He was brought out when a hand touched his should. The moment the hand touched him; Peter shoot up and forced the culprit on the wall with an arm on the neck. As fast as the culprit was pushed to the wall, Peter recognized them as Eric. The man was calmly waiting for Peter to recognize him with his hands in the air. Peter let him go; breathing unevenly and grabbed his hair with sweaty hands.

“Shit, s-sorry man.”

“Bad dream?” Peter nodded at the question, trying to control the sudden feeling of panic that rose within him. He took a couple of steps back until he stumbled and fell on the ground, though he kept laying there instead of getting up and Eric joined by his side. He sat near him, but not to close up.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Eric softly asked. Peter felt like one of the kids Eric comforted when they got hurt.

“Uhh… is no big deal, but my mom-“ Peter began talked about his family situation. He told him how the X-man’s missions had risked his family safety and how the government started to keep an eye on his family. His mother thinks his little sister, Lorna, is a mutant and is worried about her safety. Along the way, Peter mentioned a few bad dreams about losing his family.

“Do you feel better now?” Eric asked after Peter finished his rant and got a nod as answer.

“Yeah, I really appreciate you listening to me. It has been kind of hard these days. I miss my mom hugs, food and even her yelling. I miss Lorna too. I love playing play dates with her and dressing her up. I-I just really miss my family. I wish I could see them again.”

“I get that but remember; you got a family here too.” Eric tried to reassure the boy. Peter blinked, he remembers then and there that Eric too had a family. A wife and daughter. Even though Peter couldn’t see them now, at least his family was alive and he had others here.

“Yeah, that’s true. A badass mutant family. I got my boyfriend Kurt and my sister Wanda. I got the Professor, Raven, Hank. I’m even friends with the homophobic dickheads.”

“And-“ Eric paused. He fidgets his hands and didn’t look Peter in his eyes – as if he was nervous. For once, Peter waited patiently to someone finishing what they’re saying. “You got also me… your father.”

Peter froze, his gaze not leaving Eric. It felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore. His whole body was frozen, even his cells that was in constant moving froze. Only his heart was beating – faster than usually which was already fast – and he was sure it was going to burst out soon.

“Y-You… You know?” Peter leaned back; he had gone around the mansion everyday trying to figure out how to tell the older man the truth when in reality Eric knew.

Eric nodded. “Found out sometime ago. I’m not asking for you to treat me as your father if you don’t want too. I can lea-“

“No!-“ Peter remembered that most people were sleeping, so he lowered his voice. “No, I-I don’t want you to leave.”

“What do you want then?”

For too long, Peter had lived a life without a father. It wasn’t that Peter needed a father; his mother had handled him fine until his mutation came. Yes, Peter wasn’t the ideal son but at least he didn’t do drugs – he’s actually were saving people. His mother’s love had been enough, but there were times he wondered how his life would turn out with a father – or a father figure in his life. Peter didn’t have his mother now, but his father was in front of him – and he wasn’t going to waste this chance.

“I… I want you to stay.”

Eric softly smiled and grabbed his hand. “I will… son.”

“Thank you… dad.” Peter felt a giddy feeling. He never thought he would use that word. He couldn’t wait until he told Wanda and Kurt. Peter wondered if his mom would mind Eric visiting them once it was safe aga- Something stopped his train of thought.

“Wait, you said you found out I was your son some time ago?”

* * *

“Eric knows the truth.”

Wanda was cleaning her room when Pietro came in. She hadn’t seen her brother when eating breakfast and assumed he overslept. Wanda turned around to see Pietro standing by the door. A smile broke as she ran up to her brother.

“Oh my god, you finally told him! How did he react?”

“Are you asking about the first time or the second time?” Wanda froze. _No-_ “Well, I didn’t tell him again. Eric was the one who actually told me the truth. He also told me about the first time which you apparently made me think it was a dream.”

“Pietro, I’m sorry but you don’t unders-“

“Don’t tell me that I don’t understand!” Pietro yelled. Wanda stepped back; this was the first time she had seen him angry. Pietro closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking softly. “It’s just, I thought I could trust you Wanda. You’re the one person I thought I could trust.”

“I’m sorry, Pietro but I thought it was for yo-“

“No. Just- Just no, Wanda. I need to be alone.” Pietro shook his head and started to walk out of the room, leaving his brokenhearted sister behind.

* * *

Wanda walked down to the kitchen after not being able to sleep. How could she sleep? After all, she hurt the one person she cared deeply about.

She took a seat at the kitchen counter while sipping a glass of water. Wanda wondered how much she has fucked up. She was too busy to protect Pietro that she didn’t realize the pain she caused him. Of course, Pietro would get angry that she took an important moment away from him, no matter how much pain it caused him.

“Why are you up so late, kid?” A voice startled her. Wanda looked up to see Eric, the one person she last wanted to see.

“None of your business.”

Eric shook his head as he went to the fridge to take out the milk. Wanda watched him as he warmed up the milk and mixed it with golden liquid. He was humming for himself, a lullaby that her father used to sing for her. Wanda closed her eyes, enjoyed the nostalgic feeling. The humming got louder, and she opened her eyes to see a steaming cup of milk in front of her.

“Drink.” Eric said, taking a seat beside her. At this point, Wanda was too tired to come up with reasons why she shouldn’t trust Eric. After all, he was his brother’s father and a trusted mutant in this mansion. She a few sips of the hot cup. She could taste the honey added in it. It was just like how her father used to make when she was younger. Wanda mumbled ‘thank you’ and let the silence fill the room.

Eric rubbed her back as a way to comfort her, and Wanda leaned towards his touch. Eric continued to sing as he stroked Wanda’s hair while the younger woman silently cried in his arms.

If people noticed the next day that Wanda wasn’t talked to Peter but rather Eric, they didn’t say anything. The last thing they wanted was to be dropped off to the other side of the earth, thrown across the room or metals in their body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! I think next chapter will take a place in the last movie, but let's see. 
> 
> Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao why did a start another new fic?? Idk
> 
> writing this was fun, especially Peter's part on the beginning. since he thinks so fast, his parts will seem whack and unprofessional. so yeah im trying new styles I guess
> 
> this is IMPORTANT to know before you start hating or something. I have only watched the movies, which has been a while since. and I'm mostly gotten familiar with the characters through reading a lot of fics. someone probs have written something like this before, but I wanted to make my version. I want to mostly focus on the family bond between Peter, Wanda and Erik but maybe ill thrown in a lil romance. SO PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT I HAVENT READ THE COMICS AND I ONLY KNOW THE CHARACTERS THROUGH FIC AND MOVIES. I hope they dont come so OC. and yes Scott seemed like a jerk but he isnt the villain here. 
> 
> I'm planning to make this four parts. How Wanda travelled will not be answered since idk either. but the chapters title will have colored names, which is related to the chapters itself. 
> 
> Enjoy, and tell me what you think.


End file.
